Across the Light and the Dark
by moonstrike05
Summary: Hermione was a perfect example of pureblood society. With a family tied to the dark arts she had no choice than to follow them. As a muggleborn Draco had skills that could rival any pureblood wizards but his reckless & sometimes arrogant personality would get him into trouble one day. With the war that was blooming over their heads could love tied them or drove them apart instead?


Full Summary:

Hermione was a Malfoy. She was a perfect poster girl of pureblood society. However, she had several traits that were the opposite of how pureblood witch from high rank should behave. She was odd. With a family that tied to the dark arts she had no choice than to follow her family traditions but once she boarded to Hogwarts she realised that her father couldn't control everything that she would do. Born as a muggleborn Draco really had skills that could rival any pureblood wizards but his reckless and sometimes arrogant personality could get him into trouble especially when he was best friend of the famous Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. With the second war that was blooming over their heads could love tied them forever or drove them apart instead? This is an alternate universe of Draco and Hermione's life.

* * *

CHAPTER I

For a Malfoy, Hermione was always considered as a soft hearted. Came from The Noble and Ancient House of Black and Malfoy family that usually pride themselves and think lowly of people who beneath them. She was very different from that. She had an odd love for poor things and creatures that her father deemed to be beneath her.

One day, one of her relatives said that she would be a disgrace to her pure bloodline with a personality like that. They weren't talking about it in front of her father of course for her father sure would curse them with a dark and painful curse.

She was the pride of her father. Born with grace, beauty, and intelligent Lucius loved her with all of his heart, being a firstborn to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy née Black she was the first firstborn girl ever in history of Malfoy line.

Narcissa always think that Hermione was more like Andromeda than her. She didn't want her only daughter to be disowned because of her love to poor things and her beliefs that every persons and creatures despite their blood, wealth, and status were all equal.

The moment she realised Hermione was an exceptional of Black and Malfoy line more like Sirius, Dromeda, or other members of family that had been removed from the family trees. It scared her to death. It scared her that one day Lucius would disown her and cut every tied they had. She didn't want to lose her daughter. That's why on Hermione tenth birthday Narcissa asked Lucius to move forward Hermione's betrothal.

It was usually when the girl reached the age of eighteen when the betrothal would become official. Narcissa had this gut that when Hermione boarded to Hogwarts something big would happen and far from Lucius' monitoring eyes Hermione would freely act like she had been wanted to and not holding back anymore because she was too scared of his father.

The reason why Narcissa asked Lucius to move forward the betrothal was to tie Hermione with their traditions and prevent her from doing what Andromeda did. Usually the betrothal would become official when they reached eighteen even they were already betrothed since a baby.

It meant when the betrothal became official they couldn't break it unless the head of both families were dead and the son would be a new head of family so he could decide whether to break the engagement or not.

When the betrothal became official there was no way to break it without the consequence of dead in the breaker's part. Andromeda was breaking the engagement a week before her seventeenth birthday and she run away with Ted Tonks after that. Leaving Cygnus Black III disappointed and disowned her despite that she was his most favourite daughter.

The Nott was a close acquaintance of Malfoy family being involved together with The Dark Lord before their offspring were even born. Lucius and Mr. Nott agreed to betroth their children and Nr. Nott also agreed to move forward the betrothal date.

* * *

It was a tradition to name the children after constellations in Black family however having had a Black blood in her Hermione wasn't named after it. No one knows that Narcissa was very fond of muggle literature. One of them was Shakespeare's _The Winter's Tale. _She got a copy of it from Andromeda, and Andromeda got it from Ted. Narcissa was so in love with this play, and then from that Hermione got her name. When Lucius asked her why not named Hermione after constellation Narcissa would only answer that she was very fond of Greek mythology, and that's true, and she named Hermione after Hermione of Troy.

It was unorthodox in Malfoy family to have a girl as a firstborn. Lucius always wanted a baby girl so when he knew that their firstborn was a girl he was so very happy but Abraxas wasn't. Abraxas Malfoy never acknowledged Hermione as his granddaughter. From that on Lucius never talked to his father ever again until Hermione had a little brother and Abraxas finally acknowledged her.

Lucius always knew that his daughter would be a powerful witch. Hermione was rarely to throw tantrum but when she got angry her magic would burst and it once broke all the glass-windows in manor and that was because Lucius Crucioed one of his house elf in front of her when the elf, Dobby, not immediately appeared when he summoned him and Hermione asked him not to hit Dobby because Dobby was a good elf and it happened when Hermione was seven years old. At her age her uncontrolled magic could broke all entire glass in manor.

* * *

_"Father, please don't hit Dobby anymore" little Hermione said_

_"He is a good elf, he always bring me a flower and milk every morning even when I say not to.. He said he lives to serve me, but we are all the same right father? So, please don't hit him anymore" she pleaded_

_"I will teach you something and you need to understand. We, Malfoy, are above them. You have to act like one. Are you a Malfoy or not? We've talked about it and you still don't understand." Lucius said angry_

_Hermione never saw his father this angry and it scared her but when her father curse Dobby with Cruciatus she felt so angry she didn't feel anything until after she heard all the windows shattered. Lucius then pulled her to protect her from the flying glass. She then began to cry._

* * *

Lucius knew that Hermione had this strange and not acceptable affection to those beneath her. And he knew that Narcissa knew. He could always fix this he thought. After the Cruciatus incident Hermione seemed to behave. She never voiced anything about those below the pureblood line anymore. He didn't know if that was because she had lost her interest or too scared to voice it in front of him. He could control her, but when she went to Hogwarts he knew that he couldn't always control what she would do.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello readers. Thank you for giving my story a try. This is my first fanfiction ever. Any miss-spelling and grammar errors was purely mine. well, since English isn't my first language.

This is an alternate universe in which Hermione is a pureblood and Draco is a Muggleborn. Sorry if it's OOC.

A constructive review is needed. Your review is like air to me. Do you like this story? Should I continue or no?

Thank You for reading this story.

M.S


End file.
